1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus constructed to eject droplets of a liquid from a plurality of liquid-ejecting nozzles.
2. Description of Related Art
An ink-jet printer having ink jet heads of a line printing type each provided with a plurality of ink-ejecting nozzles is known as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus. The ink-jet printer further has a sheet conveyor belt which is rotated to feed a recording medium in the form of a paper sheet and which has a predetermined ink receiving area onto which masses of an ink having a relatively high degree of viscosity are ejected from the ink-ejecting nozzles during a purging operation of the ink-jet head. The ink-jet printer further has a belt cleaner provided to perform a cleaning operation to remove the ink from the purging area of the sheet conveyor belt.
There is also known an ink-jet printer having a treatment-liquid ejecting head configured to eject a treatment liquid for causing aggregation (cohesion) or deposition (precipitation) of chromogenic components of inks, onto an area of a paper sheet in which dots of the inks are formed, so that the ejected treatment liquid reduces the degree of blotting of the ink dots and improves the coloring effects of the inks.